lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Quel che è stato è stato
| numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=11 | data_ABC=1 aprile 2009 | data_FOX=sconosciuta | data_RAI=sconosciuta | flashforward=Kate | centric=Kate | giorni= | titolo_originale=Whatever Happened, Happened | sceneggiatore=Carlton Cuse Damon Lindelof | regista=Bobby Roth | guest=Sterling Beaumon - Giovane Ben Nestor Carbonell - Richard Alpert Kim Dickens - Cassidy Phillips Susan Duerden - Carole Littleton Patrick Fischler - Phil Jon Gries - Roger Linus Doug Hutchison - Horace Goodspeed | costar=William Blanchette - Aaron Miko Franconi - lavoratore supermarket Susan King - Giovane donna Scott Moura - Manager Candace Scholz - Infermiera Debra Sebastian Siegel - Erik Olivia Vickery - Clementine Phillips }} è l'undicesimo episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost, il novantaquattresimo dell’intera serie. Kate lotta per salvare Benjamin Linus bambino dalla ferita dello sparo, a tutti i costi. Trama Flashback 2005 Kate porta il piccolo Aaron alla porta della casa di Cassidy. Le due donne si riuniscono, e Cassidy dice di aver visto Kate sui media quando intervistavano gli Oceanic 6. Kate rivela che Sawyer le chiese un favore sull'elicottero: doveva trovare Cassidy e sua figlia Clementine e assicurarsi che fossero al sicuro. Quindi consegna alla donna un mazzo di banconote e le parla a proposito di Sawyer, raccontandole la verità sui fatti dell'Isola. Cassidy dice che Sawyer è stato un codardo che in realtà è saltato fuori dall'elicottero solo perché non si sentiva di affrontare un futuro con lei. 2007 Dopo gli eventi di , Kate lascia il porticciolo dove anche Jack, Sayid e Sun hanno appena incontrato Ben, e si ferma a un negozio di alimentari per comprare del latte. Mentre è al negozio però perde brevemente Aaron e lo ritrova per mano ad una giovane donna che da dietro assomiglia a Claire. Kate riprende Aaron e insieme tornano da Cassidy. Parlando dell'accaduto la donna ritiene che Kate sia spaventata del fatto che qualcuno le possa portare via Aaron perché anche lei lo ha portato via in passato per guarire il proprio cuore spezzato da Sawyer. porge a Carole la foto di Aaron.]] Kate visita Carole Littleton, la madre di Claire dopo esserci stata con Jack poche ore prima, e le confida che ha un nipote, Aaron. Quindi rivela che Claire è sopravvissuta allo schianto ma ad un certo punto è scomparsa senza lasciare traccia. Kate ammette anche di aver finto di essere la madre del bambino per proteggerlo e perché aveva bisogno di lui ma ora Aaron sta dormendo due porte a fianco di quella della nonna e sa che vivrà con lei mentra "la mamma" farà un viaggio. Kate annuncia così a Carole di voler tornare sull'Isola per trovare Claire e portarla dal suo bambino. Sull'Isola 1977 Jin si sveglia e vede il corpo sanguinante del giovane Ben. Lo mette nel furgoncino Dharma e lo porta alle Baracche. Alle baracche , Horace controlla la cella del prigioniero scappato. Quando Jack cerca di fare domande sull' accaduto, Horace lo guarda con sospetto e dichiara che il prigioniero deve essere stato aiutato da "uno di noi" dato che nessun Ostile ha attraversato la recinzione di sicurezza. Più tardi, Roger Linus incontra Kate e le chiede aiuto con l'argano della jeep per spostare ilDHARMA van dato alle fiamme. Sembra che tra Roger e Kate scatti un'empatia reciproca dal momento in cui iniziano a parlare. Arriva Jin, che estrae Ben dal DHARMA van per portargli soccorso, Roger vede suo figlio ferito e corre dietro di loro Mentre Sawyer esamina i monitor di sicurezza, arriva Kate che gli chiede cosa fosse accaduto a Ben. Un sospettoso Horace arriva e li trova a parlare. Horace trova un mazzo di chiavi da custode ancora nella serratura della cella ed afferma che ci sono solo tre persone con questo tipo di chiavi, incluso Roger ed il nuovo arrivato Jack. Percependo la sensazione di stare perdendo il controllo della situazione, Sawyer ordina a Miles di tenere Jack, Kate ed Hurley rinchiusi in casa e di controllarli in modo da non complicare la già complicata situazione. Sawyer si avvicina a Roger per chiedergli le sue chiavi. Roger mente e dice che dovrebbe averle lasciate a casa. Juliet cerca di salvare Ben, ma non può fermare l'emorraggia. In una casa, Hurley e Miles cercano di immaginare le conseguenze del ferimento di Ben e del viaggio nel tempo. Sawyer cerca aiuto da Jack, ma questi si rifiuta raccontando a Kate di aver già salvato Ben una volta. Jack asserisce di aver già provato a correggere le cose e che ora si affida all'Isola. Kate sottolinea di non amare il nuovo Jack, ma Jack le ricorda che a lei non piaceva nemmeno il vecchio Jack. Kate arriva in infermeria e dona il sangue per tenere in vita Ben. Mentre Kate e Roger sono seduti al fianco di Ben, egli ammette che potrebbe non essere stato "il miglior padre del mondo" dato che Ben ha rubato le sue chiavi proprio per causa sua. Dentro la casa, Hurley sta cercando di rispondere alle domande senza risposta riguardanti il viaggio nel tempo. Miles gli spiega che loro sono nel loro presente mentre tutti gli altri sono nel loro passato. Hurley si chiede perché il futuro Ben non si ricorderebbe che Sayid, l'uomo che lo ha torturato nel futuro, sia la stessa persona che gli ha sparato nel passato. Miles non ha risposta. Juliet riesce a stabilizzare le condizioni di Ben, ma non lo può guarire completamente. Juliet racconta a Kate che gli Altri potrebbero essere capaci di salvare la sua vita. Aiuta segretamente Kate a caricare Ben su di un furgone, e quest'ultima guida fino alla recinzione sonora. Sawyer la incontra in questo momento e la aiuta invece di fermarla. Afferma di farlo per Juliet, perché Juliet sente che sia sbagliato lasciare morire un bambino. Juliet irrompe nella casa, congeda Hurley e Miles e si confronta con Jack mentre questi sta uscendo dalla doccia. Juliet gli chiede perché sia tornato sull'Isola e perché si sia rifiutato di aiutare Ben. Jack risponde che era scritto che dovesse tornare ma ancora non ne sa il perché. Kate e Sawyer trasportano Ben nel territorio degli Altri. Fermati da un ruscello, lei gli fa delle domande riguardanti Cassidy e Clementine ed iniziano a discutere della loro relazione. Sawyer afferma che lui e Kate non sarebbero mai durati insieme perché doveva ancora crescere in qualche aspetto del suo carattere. Gli Altri li circondano, e Sawyer chiede di essere portato da Richard. ]] Gli Altri scortano Sawyer e Kate nella giungla, da dove esce Richard. Richard riconosce Sawyer, ma chiede perché Kate sia lì. Sawyer afferma che Kate è con lui, Richard chiede se il ragazzo sia Benjamin Linus. Sawyer chiede se Richard e Ben si siano già incontrati ma Richard non risponde. Richard spiega di essere in grado di curare Ben ma in questo caso il ragazzino non ricorderebbe nulla di tutto quello che è successo, perderebbe la sua innocenza e sarebbe divenuto "per sempre uno di noi". Uno degli Altri cerca di impedire a Richard di prendere Ben, asserendo che Ellie e Charles non sarebbero stati contenti, ma Richard afferma che egli non risponde affatto ai loro ordini. Kate consegna Ben, Richard lo trasporta attraverso la foresta tutto solo. Poi si avvicina al muro del Tempio. Dopo una pausa, Richard spinge una porta di pietra e lo porta dentro. 2008 Nell'infermeria di fortuna nella stazione Idra, Ben si sveglia e trova John Locke che lo guarda. Mentre gli occhi di Ben si allargano per la sorpresa, John gli da il bentornato nella "terra dei vivi". Curiosità Generale * L'episodio fu messo in onda in America il 1 aprile 2009 (riferito il 32 di marzo), e divide il tema centrale della storia March Has 32 Days (Marzo ha 32 giorni) da Mystery Tales No. 40, il fumetto che apparteneva a Richard fatto vedere a John Locke nel test di . Nel 1956, un viaggiatore del tempo tenta di alterare la storia quando lui rivive un giorno il suo passato dopo essersi chiesto cosa sarebbe accaduto se avesse modificato il suo passato, proprio come Hurley e Miles. Nell'estate 2008 Lost ARG, Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project, la sorgente HTML del codice della prima email dall'Octagon Global Recruiting conteneva un commento nascosto "Marzo ha 32 giorni", riferito al fumetto. *Kate canta "Catch A Falling Star" a Aaron per addormentarlo. Questa era la stessa ninnananna che Claire chiedeva a Arlene Stewart di cantarla a Aaron quando lei l'avrebbe dato in adozione in . Questa canzone viene riprodotta anche nella cameretta dei bambini del Caduceo dalla culla di Aaron in . * Il titolo originale, "Whatever Happened, Happened" fu precedentemente detto da Daniel nelle due occasioni in cui spiega che il passato non può essere cambiato. Note di produzione *Daniel e Desmond non appaiono in questo episodio. Sayid e Sun appaiono in una scena dell'episodio . Errori * Nella la ferita di Ben era sul lato sinistro del petto, dove dovrebbe trovarsi il suo cuore. In questo episodio, comunque, la sua ferita è sul lato destro del petto. * In the grocery store, Kate is clearly wearing stabilizers on her heels. She is no longer wearing them when she goes to visit Cassidy. * When Kate drives the bus away to take Ben to the Others, there is a detachable face CD player (with face removed) in the dashboard of the bus. CDs were not around in the 70s. * Aaron che dorme cambia posizione(la direzione in cui è rivolto) mentre Katelo saluta. Tematiche ricorrenti *Roger discusses his bad parenting. *Hurley and Miles discuss the effects of time traveling. *Miles calls Hurley "Tubby," Sawyer "Boss," Sayid "Your maniac Iraqi buddy;" Sawyer calls Kate "Freckles" and Jack "Doc;" Hurley calls grown-up Ben "Big Ben." *Miles and Hurley play dominoes. *Kate reveals to Cassidy and Carole Littleton that she isn't Aaron's biological mother. *Sawyer lies to Horace about why Kate was at the surveillance cameras. *Jack, Kate, and Hurley are under house arrest. *Kate, Sawyer and Juliet conspire to save Ben's life. *The "No Soliciting" sign at Cassidy's house. *Kate tells Carole that Claire was 8 months pregnant when Flight 815 crashed. *Kate describes Aaron as good to Carole. *Kate states that Claire is alive. *Richard warns that Ben will "never be the same" after being brought to the Temple. *Hurley achieves a sense of superiority by asking a question (about time) no one can answer. *Locke tells Ben, "welcome to the land of the living." Analisi della Storia *Richard Alpert says he doesn't have to answer to Ellie or Widmore. *Sayid, Juliet, Jack, Kate and Sawyer are responsible for the person Ben will become. Riferimenti culturali *''Back To The Future: Miles sees Hurley looking at his hand and asks him what he's doing and Hurley replies that he's waiting to see if he disappears like in ''Back to the Future. In the movie Marty McFly was being erased from existence, by looking at his hand and seeing it disappear, because he interacted with his parents past making it so that his mother didn't fall in love with his father. *''Mostly Harmless: The episode title is an allusion to a Douglas Adams quote from his book in the Hitchhikers Guide Trilogy. "Anything that happens, happens. Anything that, in happening, causes something else to happen, causes something else to happen. Anything that, in happening, causes itself to happen again, happens again. It doesn't necessarily do it in chronological order, though." *Catch a Falling Star'': Kate sings "Catch A Falling Star", written by Paul Vance and Lee Pockriss, to Aaron when he is asleep. Tecniche di narrazione * Sayid, Juliet, Jack, Kate and Sawyer are somewhat responsible for the person Ben will become. * Roger talks of how bad of a father he's been to Kate, who killed her father. * Roger tells Kate that a boy just needs his mother, who returns to the Island to find Claire for Aaron. * Jack refused to save the young Ben because of who he would become. As a result, Kate had to take Ben to Richard, which is what made Ben the man Jack hated. * Cassidy asks Kate if Sawyer, "that son of a bitch," is still alive. * John welcomes Ben to "the land of the living," while he's supposed to be dead. * Juliet says she couldn't "fix" Ben. Riferimenti fra gli episodi * Kate sings "Catch a Falling Star" to Aaron, just as Christian sang it to Claire. * Sawyer and Cassidy had a child together, whom he subsequently set up a bank account for. * Hurley questions why Ben didn't remember Sayid in 2004. * Juliet sends Roger to The Staff for supplies. * Jack references being locked in a cage by Ben. * Jack mentions saving Ben's life before. * Kate visits Cassidy, whom she had previously met before the crash. * Richard tells Sawyer that he has met Ben before. * Juliet mentions that the doctor is busy at The Looking Glass * Juliet says she is going to have to tell Sawyer about taking Ben to the Others, but will give Kate a head start. Kate planned to give Sun and Jin a head start when they planned to move to the Barracks, before telling Jack. * Kate tells Carole about her daughter's disappearance * Kate reveals what Sawyer said to her before he jumped out of the helicopter. * Ellie and Charles Widmore now appear to have authority among the Others. * Carole mentions her meeting with Jack. * Miles explains Daniel's theories about time travel to Hurley * The burning Dharma van distraction is discussed. Domande senza risposta * Why didn't Kate tell Jack she has left Aaron with Carole? * What exactly happens to a person in the Temple? * What is the reason for the large hole seen when Richard is carrying Ben to the Temple? * How will Juliet explain Ben's disappearance from the infirmary to Roger?